The present invention relates to a surface treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a means for supplying a reactive gas for removal of resist, etc. from a substrate.
Prior apparatus of this type have been constructed to supply the reactive gas only from one lateral direction, as seen in Japanese patent application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 129,136/85.
Since the reactive gas was supplied from one direction, the above-mentioned prior apparatus is disadvantageous in that, although areas close to the supply nozzle directly exposed to the fresh gas are treated rapidly, areas far distant from the supply nozzle cannot be treated rapidly and therefore the whole surface cannot be treated uniformly in a short period of time.